<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Скажи мне, ангел by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408423">Скажи мне, ангел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer'>Reya_Dawnbringer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Did it Hurt When You...  </p><p>Кроули в баре становится объектом интереса,   Азирафаэль приходит на помощь</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Скажи мне, ангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774906">Did It Hurt When You—</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown">asideofourown</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В ночном клубе как всегда был аншлаг, яблоку негде упасть. Двери увеселительного заведения распахнулись настежь, гостеприимно принимая еще одного посетителя в стильных темных очках, который тут же скользнул внутрь, непринужденно держа руки в узких карманах. Оценив обстановку, новый гость окинул взглядом танцпол и задержался на входе, давая глазам привыкнуть к тусовочному полумраку. Люди смеялись, обнимались и танцевали под оглушительный грохот музыки. Если бы Кроули был обычным смертным, он бы непременно заработал себе мигрень.</p><p>Сегодня Азирафель выбрал на редкость экстравагантное место встречи, и демон, раздумывая над странной локацией, искренне недоумевал. Можно было выбрать местечко гораздо симпатичнее и тише, и чуть более соответствующее статусу посланца небес… но ангел попросил демона подойти именно сюда — и, хотя нельзя было найти менее подходящего места для ангела, он совершенно точно уже был здесь, и Кроули тоже пришел.</p><p>Чтобы убить время, он занялся пристальным разглядыванием посетителей. Хорошо знакомая кудрявая светлая макушка отыскалась в баре — ее обладатель общался с мужчиной депрессивного вида, глядя на которого можно было бы предположить, что он задумал утопиться в своем бокале пива.</p><p>Все было ясно, как день: Азирафель работал. Кроули подоспел в самый разгар передачи какого-то важного ангельского совета или поручения — вокруг ангела и его подопечного было разлито столько небесной благодати, что ее с лихвой хватило бы на то, чтобы освятить целый зал.</p><p>Нацепив насмешливую улыбку, Кроули прошествовал к бару с другой стороны, рассудив, что не будет мешать Азирафелю закончить начатое. Он как раз заприметил неплохое местечко и чудесным образом оставил одно свободное рядом с собой, чтобы его друг присоединился к нему позже. Демонам ни к чему ощущать на себе благодать и все такое.</p><p>Азирафель уловил его взгляд сквозь толпу и одарил улыбкой. Кроули в ответ кивнул, подозвал бармена взмахом руки, и Азирафель, убедившись, что все в порядке, тотчас же вернулся к своему занятию.</p><p>Пока ангел щедро наставлял на благие дела, а неразговорчивый бармен готовил коктейль, демон решил тоже не терять времени даром. Он разблокировал свой смартфон, залогинился в аккаунте, с которого обычно троллил народ (нелишним будет упомянуть, что недавно у Кроули завелось несколько аккаунтов в разных соцсетях), и оставил парочку разжигающих постов в Твиттере.</p><p>Троллинг действовал на людей очень быстро и эффективно — твиты станут началом холивара.</p><p>Зато коктейль оказался полной дрянью. Сделав маленький глоточек на пробу, посланец Ада скривился. Пить такую гадость? Тут что, отравить его решили? Зря он понадеялся, что если Азирафеля понесет в клуб, то там будет сносное спиртное.</p><p>Кроули мысленно сделал себе пометку убедить ангела вместе пойти домой, а дома развести его на совместную пирушку в задней комнате книжного магазинчика: там его друг-букинист запасливо хранил редкие издания — и не менее редкие бутылки.</p><p>Осушив половину бокала еще одним неприятным глотком и заблокировав парочку аккаунтов знаменитостей напоследок, Кроули вышел из Интернета. Интересно, закончил ли свои дела Азирафель…</p><p>Убедиться в этом он так и не успел — свободное место прямо напротив него решил занять какой-то мужик. Кроули едва удержался от откровенно неприветливой гримасы в ответ на усмешку незнакомца и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо. Азирафель в этот момент как раз ободряюще хлопнул по спине своего протеже, и они вместе допили то, что заказали. Похоже, ждать оставалось недолго.</p><p>Кроули одобрительно понаблюдал за ними сквозь темные очки, и поспешно стер непрошеную улыбку с лица, потому что присоединившийся к нему завсегдатай подумал, что улыбка предназначалась ему.</p><p>— Приветик, я Брюс.- в приветствии определенно читался подтекст.</p><p>Кроули спокойно посмотрел на протянутую руку и не стал здороваться.</p><p>— Энтони, — бросил он и вернулся к своему напитку, который ему очень не хотелось допивать.</p><p>— Ты часто здесь бываешь? — Брюс с интересом рассматривал его, опершись одной рукой о барную стойку. — Не припомню, чтобы мы виделись раньше. Я бы тебя запомнил.</p><p>И подмигнул самым непристойным образом.</p><p>Кроули искренне считал себя самым привлекательным демоном на планете Земля. Он был раскован, вызывающе сексуален, и отлично об этом знал.</p><p>«Было бы с кем сравнивать…» — усмехнулся внутренний голос голосом Азирафеля.</p><p>Сравнивать, действительно, было не с кем. И тем не менее.</p><p>Прикинув, что эпизод в баре неплохо впишется в отчет, Кроули решил, что щепотка соблазнения сделает написанное только пикантнее. В Аду от него пока что отстали с отчетами, но чем черт не шутит.</p><p>— Я тут в первый раз.</p><p>— Да ну? — Брюс придвинулся поближе.</p><p>Кроули рассеянно провел своим замечательным языком по губам и сморщил нос — вылить на себя полфлакона туалетной воды еще не значит заинтересовать.</p><p>— Как-то не доводилось, — подтвердил он, с легкостью меняя акцент, чтобы подстроиться под собеседника. — Меняю обстановку, переехал неделю назад из Белфаста. — Он притворился, что оценивающе смотрит на Брюса (как правило, нравились ему чуть более ангелоподобные мужчины), затем склонил голову набок и спросил:</p><p>— Не знаешь ли здесь хорошее место, чтобы согрешить?</p><p>Улыбка Брюса стала плотоядной.</p><p>— Ты напрашиваешься?..</p><p>— Похоже, ты сегодня не прочь поразвлечься, — приглашающе добавил Кроули. У него не было ни малейшего желания участвовать в том, на что он намекал, но если немного подтолкнуть этого Брюса в нужном направлении, то, может быть, он и сам найдет себе партнера на всю ночь. И бонусом — все прилагающиеся к этому приключения.</p><p>Брюс подобрался еще ближе и со вполне определенным намерением погладил Кроули коленом по бедру.</p><p>— Ты просто огонь, у меня нереально сносит крышу, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Кроули решил помучить его ещё чуть-чуть. Полезная способность разжигать в людях вожделение оставалась при нем, несмотря на то, что демон давно ушел во фриланс и больше не работал на Ад напрямую.</p><p>Не встретив отпора, Брюс пошел в атаку.</p><p>— Скажи мне, ангел, — ладонь смертного погладила острое плечо. — Падение чему-нибудь тебя научило?</p><p>Кроули застыл. Очки были чудесным изобретением и наилучшей маской: его поклонник не заметил широко распахнувшихся змеиных глаз; не увидел, как их затопила янтарная радужка. Не услышал, как клубная музыка взвизгнула, превратилась в нестерпимый звон, за которым бывший ангел мог расслышать крики Падших и треск крыльев в огне. В шумном клубе запахло не потом и алкоголем, а серой и пеплом.</p><p>Провокационный вопрос пикапера сдвинул черту, которая увеличилась в размерах, выросла до небес, обрушилась вниз и превратилась в зияющий адский провал. Старые раны разошлись, вспыхнули яркой фантомной болью, и Кроули снова сорвался в бесконечное Падение. Его ломало и корчило изнутри. Он Падал, пытаясь сохранить себя и не разлететься на миллионы острых осколков…</p><p>— Мой дорогой.</p><p>Демон повернул голову, ощутив знакомое присутствие. Рядом с ними откуда-то взялся очень встревоженный Азирафель. Брюс тоже с недоумением смотрел на него, но все еще пытался облапать.</p><p>— Не больнее, чем искупаться в джакузи с горячей водой в хорошей компании… — наконец-то очнулся Кроули.</p><p>— Мой дорогой.</p><p>Получилось невероятно внушительно: Азирафель, по своей врожденной ангельской мягкости, крайне редко использовал этот особый, не терпящий возражений, тон.</p><p>— Думаю, нам пора домой.</p><p>Он твердо убрал руку Брюса с поникшего плеча Кроули. Нехарактерно собственнический жест с головой выдавал запредельную степень ангельского беспокойства.</p><p>— Ты знаешь этого парня, Энтони? — неприязненно осведомился любитель чувственных удовольствий. Он с запозданием понял, что между этими двумя все уже решено и без него.</p><p>Бывший ангел с трудом сглотнул комок в горле и промолчал, потому что был не уверен, что сейчас способен выдавить из себя хотя бы слово.</p><p>— Он мой друг, — возмущенно сказал Азирафель, приобнимая его. — Я буду вам очень признателен, если вы больше не станете его беспокоить.</p><p>Не стоит недооценивать слова ангела, даже если он выглядит, как человек. Похоже, Брюс что-то почуял, потому что оставил друзей в покое и неохотно отошел. Демон краем сознания отметил эфирное возмущение, устремившееся вслед его собеседнику, но не уловил его сути. Это было отчасти похоже на оккультную энергию искушений, которыми иногда занимался вместо него ангел, когда им приходилось меняться заданиями по действующим правилам их Соглашения. Кроули иногда проверял и удивлялся, как мастерски Азирафелю удается копировать его демоническую ауру, в наивысшей степени нехарактерную для эфирного создания.</p><p>Ангел обеспокоенно склонился над демоном и заглянул тому в лицо.</p><p>— Кроули, — негромко позвал он.</p><p>Кроули вдруг понял, что у него предательски дрожат руки. Он в изнеможении откинулся на спинку стула и до крови вцепился зубами в язык. Соберись, черт бы тебя побрал…</p><p>— Мой дорогой… Ты можешь встать?</p><p>— Наверное, — с усилием пробормотал Кроули и неуверенно поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Азирафель с готовностью подхватил его, стремясь поддержать, но стоило ему коснуться лопаток, как Кроули вздрогнул всем телом и отшатнулся от него. Его накрыло мучительно-далекое прошлое, где его белые ангельские крылья ярко вспыхнули и занялись в огне.</p><p>Азирафель быстро и виновато отдернул руку.</p><p>— Тише, тише, — с тревогой пробормотал он.</p><p>Кроули замутило.</p><p>— Ладно, ангел, пошли.</p><p>Ноги его не держали. Он направился к надписи «Выход» нервной вихляющейся походкой, еще более развязной, чем обычно. Их провожали взглядами. Азирафель молча шел за ним, и Кроули практически видел, как он заламывает руки от беспокойства.</p><p>Постепенно затихли молчаливые крики и фантомный звон. Невыносимые воспоминания о боли и огне оставались позади. Прохладный ночной воздух плеснул ветерком в горящее лицо, и идти стало легче. Рука об руку с ним беззвучно шел Азирафель, шел так близко, что Кроули чувствовал его тепло.</p><p>Демон сделал несколько отчаянно человеческих, долгих, медленных вдохов, несмотря на то, что дышать ему было вовсе не обязательно.</p><p>— Ко мне…</p><p>— Ко мне ближе, пожалуй, — мягко возразил Азирафель, чудесным образом понимая, что Кроули сейчас не в состоянии вести машину. Кроули молча кивнул и пожелал, чтобы к их появлению «Бентли» была припаркована у входа в книжный магазин.</p><p>Азирафель без лишних слов пропустил друга вперед. Тот направился прямиком в заднюю комнату, и обессиленно рухнул на диван. Ангел вошел, запер двери и сел рядышком с демоном, вежливо соблюдая дистанцию.</p><p>Кроули сорвал с лица темные очки и устало потер глаза.</p><p>— В чем дело, ангел? — пробормотал он. — Не смотри на меня так.</p><p>— Я заварю чай, — негромко сказал Азирафель, не ответив на вопрос. — Сделать тебе чашечку?</p><p>Очки снова оказались на носу.</p><p>— Э-э-э… А у тебя остался тот, который мы последний раз пили в Анкаре?</p><p>— Я почти уверен, что смогу чудесным образом найти его в шкафу! — светло ответил ангел, ободряюще потрепал Кроули по плечу и ушел на кухню разыскивать чайник.</p><p>Оставшись в одиночестве, Кроули обвел долгим взглядом потолок, закинул длинные ноги на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Перед ним как в кино снова замелькали картины Падения, и он невольно подумал о том, что было бы неплохо на время превратиться в змея, чтобы выключить себе память. На кухне возился Азирафель и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Тянулись минуты. Кроули слушал, дышал, считая вдохи и выдохи, и впервые за вечер почувствовал, как смятение в душе отступает.</p><p>Потом вернулся Азирафель и принес две чашки, от которых поднимались приветливые облачка пара. Демон подтянул ноги повыше, чтобы освободить ему место, но ангел сел совсем рядом в изголовье, и осторожно протянул ему чай.</p><p>— Держи, дорогой.</p><p>Кроули обхватил фарфор обеими руками и отхлебнул немного. Чай был горячий, обжигал ладони, но это было даже хорошо. Они пили его и молчали.</p><p>Отставив пустую чашку куда-то на пол к столу, бывший ангел снова уронил себя на диван. Каким-то образом его голова оказалась на коленях Азирафеля, и ангел принялся ласково гладить медно-рыжие волосы. Оба помолчали еще немного.</p><p>— Дорогой мой…</p><p>Кроули точно знал, как действовать дальше. Он сощурился за стеклами очков. Мучительно смежил веки.</p><p>— Да, было больно. Очень.</p><p>— Ты не обязан рассказывать, если тебе не хочется, — запротестовал Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули выдохнул. Какая все-таки классная штука — солнцезащитные очки. Без них очень сложно разговаривать и не отводить взгляд.</p><p>— Я, вообще-то, не собирался ударяться в ностальгические воспоминания о том, что стряслось без малого 6000 лет назад. Вот вообще не ожидал, что кто-то умудрится спросить прямо в клубе… не был к этому готов. Неудивительно, что меня оказалось так легко выбить из колеи.</p><p>Умные руки друга на мгновение замерли, а затем снова начали осторожно расчесывать огненные волосы, вдумчиво пропуская между пальцами прядку за прядкой.</p><p>Они ещё немного посидели в тишине.</p><p>— Знаешь, о чем я думаю, Кроули? — наконец, медленно произнес ангел, словно отмеривая каждое слово на незримых весах. — Ты страшно ранен. Время, безусловно, лечит, — но способно ли оно тебя исцелить? Не считай, что боль и тоска по утраченному постыдна или неправильна. Я даже представить себе не могу, что ты чувствуешь…</p><p>— Я бы и не дал тебе это почувствовать, — перебил его Кроули. — Только не тебе.</p><p>Азирафель хмуро посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Послушай, ангел. Историю не перепишешь — я все-таки Падший. Мне не нравится так думать о себе, но… но ничего уже не поделаешь, все это случилось довольно давно. Я не желал для себя Падения, и совсем не думал, что в итоге все обернется им… но так уж вышло. И если Она решила, что задавать вопросы непростительно, то я не сожалею. Вечно сомневающийся, вот кто я такой. Задающий вопросы. Я таков, и не смог бы измениться, даже если бы и захотел.</p><p>Азирафель склонился над ним, легко коснувшись лба.</p><p>— Я бы все равно сказал, что прощаю тебя, — прошептал он. — Но тебя не за что прощать, ведь ничего непростительного ты не совершил…</p><p>Он с молчаливым вопросом провел по дужке солнечных очков друга, и тот кивнул. Ангел аккуратно стянул их и осторожно прижался губами к переносице.</p><p>Кроули то ли усмехнулся, то ли всхлипнул и дернул горлом.</p><p>— Сегодня в клубе… — необходимо было срочно сменить тему, ведь он до последнего собирался держать себя в руках.</p><p>Азирафель с готовностью кивнул, великодушно проигнорировав лихорадочно блестящий взгляд. Ему не хотелось смущать Кроули ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Ты проклял того человека?</p><p>Азирафель слегка покраснел, когда демон поймал его на горячем.</p><p>— Несильно! — сказал он, защищаясь. — Он был так неучтив! Он испортил целый вечер. И не понял, что мы уходим вдвоем.</p><p>Кроули ухмыльнулся, все еще как бы слегка не в себе, и потянулся к заалевшей щеке Азирафеля.</p><p>— Я не уловил сути проклятия.</p><p>Азирафель покраснел еще отчаяннее.</p><p>— Отныне, когда он захочет кого-нибудь подцепить, у него во рту всегда будет кусочек шпината. Между зубов. Принесет некоторые неудобства.</p><p>Кроули громко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты дьявольски коварен, ангел! — воскликнул он.</p><p>— Не навсегда, разумеется! — фыркнул Азирафель, явно довольный собой. — Я отменю проклятие через пару дней, если он в полной мере осознает свое непристойное поведение и раскается. Считай это педагогической мерой воздействия.</p><p>Он побаюкал рыжую голову на коленях, погладил острую скулу.</p><p>— Тебе было плохо, Кроули. Я же все чувствовал…</p><p>— И ревновал, — проницательно заключил Кроули, с неистребимым профессионализмом думая о своем.</p><p>Азирафель не стал с ним спорить.</p><p>— Если говорить так по-человечески прямо…</p><p>Кроули улыбнулся. Из-за своего воображения ему приходилось снова и снова переживать Падение, как переживают приступы болезни — живот тревожно скручивало, под веками полыхало зарево древнего огня, а смрад от сожженных перьев пропитывал волосы и одежду, обволакивая все вокруг. Если бы он был один, он всю ночь метался бы в лихорадке. Но сегодня горечь поражения мешалась с запахом пыльных книг, ароматом чая из далекой Анкары и знакомыми нотками парфюма Азирафеля. Травмирующие воспоминания уплывали куда-то в глубину книжного магазинчика и терялись в уютном полумраке. Почему-то так было легче.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты со мной, ангел, — просто сказал Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель снова склонился над ним и поцеловал его сладко, в самую серединку губ.</p><p>— Я навечно с тобой, мой дорогой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>